


Baby Mommy

by amithegamer1



Series: Ava Sharpe being related to the legends [3]
Category: Baby Daddy (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A bit of nyssara and zava, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gideon is Ava mother, Hurt/Comfort, I know two woman can’t have baby’s but this is a fiction so It does matter, Jonas is Ava brother, New York City, New York Rangers, Rip is Ava dad, zava dating for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Ava was trying to get life together her best friend moves in with her, everything was great when she met a angel at her doormat and everything changes,Three years later, everything was great her life was her child was healthy, but then she met a woman who changed everything...
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Astra Logue, Gary Green/Original Male Character(s), Gideon/Rip Hunter, John Constantine/Sara Lance, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava Sharpe being related to the legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**3 years ago** **2017**

Today is the day that her best friend moves in with her, Nate Heywood is also known as the captain of the  New York Rangers. His moving in was supposed to be a way we could spend more time together and for him to have a home. I never knew just him moving would change everything, I wouldn’t say it’s his fault it’s mostly mine… Well it’s all mine

“Ah? Amazing right?” she asks as she walks into the apartment with Nate following behind.

“Yeah” he says looking around the apartment.

“Bathroom,” she says, walking into the apartment and walking towards the bathroom before moving towards the bedrooms

“Bedrooms” she says, as Nate nods.

“Nice” he mumbles, before looking at Ava.

“I really appreciate you letting me crash here, bud,” he says with a smile, as Ava shakes her head and lets a soft chuckle

“Are you kidding? You’re doing us a favor, No flush Merlyn just moved out last week” she says with a smile, as Nate laughs.

“Tommy?” he asks, as Ava nods and smiles.

“Yeah” she says, as Nate places down his bags.

“You’re sure this isn’t a problem?” He asks, as Ava lightly hits him on the arm.

“Seriously, the best day of my life was when I heard you got traded to the rangers! You’re family, my place is your place, man.” she says with a smile, as Nate smiles back.

“Technically, it’s my place.” A voice mumbles carrying a bag into the apartment and throwing it down before closing the door.

“Okay, and next time I say, ‘Hey, let me help you with that let’s try ‘No thanks. I got it’” She says, sarcastically as Nate looks towards Ava as the blonde shrugs

“You look like an eater” She says, looking the man up and down.

“So, just so we’re clear, the left side of the fridge is mine.” she says, patting Nate on the stomach before hearing knocks on the door.

“I got it!” she yells, moving towards the door.

“Z, come on my brother and my best friend. It's never gonna get any better than this. The three of us together, there’s nothing that’s gonna stop us,” she says with a smile opening the door seeing no one there before down. It’s baby, At my front door, In my apartment building, Well maybe there is one thing that can stop us...

“Except for maybe that” Zari says looking at the baby.

“There’s a baby on my doormat” She says, more to herself than anyone. 

-

“Where did it come from?” she asks, staring at the baby as Nate shrugs.

“I don’t know, but whoever left it they couldn’t have gotten far.” Nate says as Ava and Zari look at each other.

“Stay here, baby” she says looking at the baby.

“Make sure she stays there!” she yells running up the stairs, As Nate and Zari look at each other before looking at the baby.

-

As Ava looks at the window searching for the baby’s mother “I’m just saying, for a woman who just had a baby she moves remarkably fast.” she says walking towards Nate and Zari.

“How could she just leave her here?”

“Ava, you gotta calm down, okay? I’m sure she’s not even your baby.” she says, trying to calm Ava down.

“Exactly, it could just as easily be your baby, right?” she asks, As Zari sits there then looks at the baby.

“Not so much, no.” she says, as Ava turns to Nate,

“And I’ve only been in town an hour. I mean, I’m fast, but… I’m not that fast” Nate says,

“Yeah we can't do that Barry Allen shit” Zari says, as Nate nods.

“This is not my baby” She says, pacing around.

“Wait, wait wait!” Nate shouts, standing up.

“Guys, we got a note” Nate says, and starts reading the note then smiles and looks at the baby.

“Her name’s Lyra” Nate says, as Ava shrugs.

“I don’t know any lyras.” she says, as Nate hits her in the arm.

“The baby’s name is Lyra,” He says, as Zari starts playing with the baby.

“Hi, Lyra,” he says, waving at the baby, as Lyra does a little wave back.

“Hey, Ava. Did I ever tell you about that hot waitress I went out with named Lyra?” He whispers as Ava hits him in the back of the head.

“Nate, focus! The mother.” Ava says, as Nate nods.

“Oh, yeah.” Nate mumbles, looking back at the note.

“Who’s the mother?” she asks

“Sorry, um” he says, reading the note.

“Riley,” he says, before looking at Nate.

“Riley!” Ava and Zari yells,

“Of course” Ava says, as Zari nods.

“That’s right” Zari says, at the same time Ava did.

“Who is Riley?” Nate says, as Ava nods remembering the woman.

“She was nice. Actress” she says, as Zari shakes her head.

“That girl was crazy.” she says, As Ava turns to Nate.

“Does it say anything else?” Ava asks, hitting Nate on the arm.

“Uh, she’s sorry. She didn't know what else to do. And she just needs a little time,” he says, as Ava starts to panic more.

“Time? How much time?!” she pushes, as they hear knocks on the door,

“And that would be the perfect amount of time”

“Oh, That’s Nora! I gave her a call while you were outside”

“Nora? What she’s doing here?”

“She said it’s two other people out there claiming to be your siblings”

“Adrianna and Behrad? Oh, I’m definitely marking my food. Nah,” she says, shaking her head with a pout, As Nate rolls his eyes.

“Nora’s in law school now, It took her a while, I guess the It's kind of tricky, but trust me, she will know what to do,” he says, as Zari nods.

“Oh, And don’t mind Adrianna, she might be a little sad she don’t win the Academy Awards” she explains, as Ava shrugs and opens the door.

“Nora” she says with a smile,

“Hey Aves,” she says, giving the blonde a quick hug before walking into the apartment.

“Hey B,” she says with a smile,

“Hey Ava, how's it been?” he asks as Ava shrugs

“Good you? Got the job?” Ava asks, as the man nods.

“Yes now I travel the world,” he says with a smile, As Ava pats him on the back as he walks into the apartment.

As Ava smiles and looks at Adrianna “Hey Dri” she says with a soft smile as the brunette smiles back.

“Hey Aves” Ava gives her a quick hug before she walks in and closes the door.

“Nate, Nora, Adrianna, Behard, Behrad, Adrianna, Nora, Nate” Ava says as Nate waves at the new guests.

“Hi” Nora says with a smile, As Ava turns to Adrianna.

“Oh sorry about the award show, better luck next time through” she says, turning around, as Adrianna pinch Zari forearm.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” she says, as Adrianna continues to pinch her arm.

“Why did you tell her that?” she asks, as Behrad tried not to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry” she cries, rubbing her arm when Adrianna lets go.

The baby starts to cry “I didn’t do anything.” Ava says, walking away from the baby.

“Oh. Hey. hey, it’s okay, Princess.” Nora says moving towards the baby.

“Aren’t you gonna pick her up?” Ava asks, as the other nods,

“Me?” Nora asks, as the group nods.

“Alright, come here, Angel,” Nora says, picking up the baby.

“Hey, I believe me I know how scary it is to wake up in a strange place.” Nora says, before turning to the group who tries not to laugh.

“I’m just making conversation”

“I bet you’re hungry, huh? Let’s see what you got-” She cuts herself nothing in the bag to give her to eat

“is this all you brought with you? Well, that’s okay. We’ll just send one of them out for provisions and- oh… I think somebody needs her diaper changed.” she says, holding up the baby.

“I’ll go to the store!” she says, running towards the door and opening it and leaving.

“Yeah, I’m going, too,” Zari says, running to the door, as Nate did the same, but Zari closes the door on him, Nate grunts standing in the front of the door.

“Their are so stupid, aren’t they?  _ Yes, they are they’re so stupid. Yes, they are. _ ”

-

“I can’t believe this is happening.” she says picking up the baby bottles.

“I’m not ready to be a mom. What if Riley never comes back?” she rambles panicking even more.

“Oh, my god, taste this,” Zari says, holding up baby food.

“Yo. Chicken, carrots, and pasta. Okay? All in this little jar.” she says, then starts laughing.

“It’s like, gross, yet oddly delicious” Zari says, as Ava just mouths okay.

As Zari sighs “Come on, Aves. It’s gonna be okay”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t, but it’s all I got” she says, before eating the baby food again.

“Excuse me, how old is your baby?” A woman ask, Ava looks at the woman then at Zari

“Oh, umm… that’s a good question” she says, 

“I met Riley at that party in the village…” she says, as Zari nods.

“Mm” Zari hums putting another spoon full of baby food in her mouth

“And we dated for maybe six weeks before we were… intimate” She says, turning to the woman as she nods.

“And she broke up with me pretty much right after that.” she says, as Zari nods.

“Mhm” she hums again

“I’m sure there was no correlation.” she says, as Zari shakes her head getting another spoon full of baby food,

“So, we’re into August now, and they take, like, nine months once they’re up and running.” Ava says, as Zari nods.

“I think so” she says with a mouth full of baby food.

“So…” she says and starts counting as Zari does the same and places the spoon in her mouth and looks up counting, Ava sighs as they continue to count.

As Zari gasps and takes the spoon out of mouth and turns to Ava “Three months” she says, as Ava nods.

“Three months!” she says, looking at Zari before turning to the woman.

“My baby’s three months old.” she says, as the woman looks in their basket, and shakes her head.

“No” The woman says, handing Ava some food.

“Put this back.” she says taking something out the basket, and handing it to Zari.

“What?” Zari says

“She ain’t got no teeth put it back” 

-

“So, the first thing Ava has to do is take a paternity test.” Nora says, the two siblings nods.

“I mean, though it’s pretty obvious she’s hers. Same smile, same ears. A same little sparkly fleck of grey in the iris” Adrianna says as Nora and Behrad looks at her with amused smiles,

“What? Do I have something in my nose? I know you guys think that’s funny, but it’s not.”

“You like Ava.” Nora says, Adrianna scoffs.

“What? No, that’s insane. I’ve tormented the girl ever since I met her,” she says, as Behrad's amused smile widens.

“Holy crap! You really do like Ava” Behrad says,

“We’re back.” Ava says, opening the door.

“Hey. Ava, you’re not gonna believe what Adrianna was just-” He cuts himself off as Adrianna  squeeze his shoulder.

“Ahh!” he shouts, as Nora tries not to laugh.

“How’d it go?” she says, with a forced smile.

“You guys left! And I realized I should’ve given you a list” she says, Zari shakes her head.

“Why? I mean, everyone knows, you’re not supposed to give a baby solid food until it’s at least four months old and sitting up on its own. That woman was mean!” she says walking into the kitchen quickly looking at Ava, as Ava let out a chuckle before looking around the room.

“Where’s Nate?” she asks, placing down the grocery bags.

“In the back setting up his room” Nora says, as Ava nods.

“I think we’re all done here.” Behrad says, handing the baby towards Adrianna.

“Oh, all right. Just one good belch and she’s done” Adrianna says picking up the baby.

“I think you can handle this part?” Adrianna says, moving towards Ava.

“What, me? Right now? Are you sure? Hey, Zari?” Ava says panicking, Adrianna turns to Zari.

“Oh, okay.” Zari says, as Adrianna hands her the baby.

“Great. Behrad, Nora?”

“Yeah?” Behrad says, at the same time as Nora.

“Hm?” Nora hums.

“You guys are in charge,” Adrianna says, picking up her bag.

“Wait. You’re not leaving, are you?” Nora asks, standing up and moving towards the door.

“Yes.” Adrianna says, as Behrad runs to the door.

“No, I’ll be good. I promise.” Behrad says,

“B, I showed you how to do everything”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t paying attention! You can’t go. Ava, tell Adrianna she can’t go.”

“You can’t go.” Ava says, as Nora smirks and Adrianna turns around.

“Bye.” Adrianna says.

“Ooh, wow, Ava” Nora says, Behrad smirks chaughting up what Nora is doing.

“I never noticed how sparkly your eyes are” Behrad says with a smile

“Please, Dri we’ll never make it through the night without you” Ava begs, as Adrianna turns to Nora and Behrad who smirks, and then she looks at Zari who is holding the baby with pleading eyes, and mouthing help me.

“Fine. I’ll stay.” She says, as Ava smiles and gives her a hug, as Lyra lets out a belch.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. right” Zari says as she chuckles.

“She didn’t spit on my shirt though, did she?” she says, turning around as the group tries not to laugh.

“No, looks goods” Adrianna says, as the Nora nods

“No, no, you’re great,” Ava says, with a smile.

“Brand new, sis” Behrad says, with a smile holding a thumbs up.

“Good. all right” Zari says looking at the baby.

-

As Zari writes her name on the box of cereal, and Nate sits there and watches, then she turns to Nate. “I should be back by five,” Ava says, walking into the living.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Nate says, as Ava buttons up her shirt.

“Uh, work. I got a shift” Ava says, walking towards the door.

“Wait, you couldn't get anyone to cover for you?” Zari says, as Ava sighs

“Oh, see, that would have been a good idea. Too late now” Ava says, sarcastically opening the door.

“No, wait, Aves Z and I are not watching your kid.” Nate says, as Zari nods.

“Yeah the big guy’s right I mean, there is no-” Zari cuts herself off running towards the door.

“Hey!” Nate yells, getting out of his seat as Zari runs out the door.

“Thanks, man. See you!” Ava yells, closing the door.

“How does this keep happening to me?”

-

“Whoa” Adrianna says as Ava shows her bottle tricks, as Nora just smiles.

“Wow. very impressive.” Nora says with a smirk, as Ava rolls her eyes.

“And who said you had no discernible skills?” Adrianna says, as Ava laughs.

“I think that was you.” Ava says, placing down her drink.

As Ava sighs “Nora, what am I supposed to do?”

“Well, there’s not really much we can do until Riley comes back.” Nora says, as Ava sighs and Adrianna shakes her head.

“But I think we should probably talk about the elephant in the room. How much do you want to be involved?” Adrianna asks as Nora nods.

“I don’t know what I want. Last year, I was doing construction. Before that, I was waiting for tables. Now I’m flipping bottles. I haven’t figured my life out yet. I’m not you guys.”

“What does that mean?” Nora asks, as Adrianna nods.

“Oh!” she scoffs “Come on, college, law school, influencer, famous by 19, this… transformation You guys see what you want and how you want it and you guys go for it.” Ava says, turning around.

“Yeah. not always.” Adrianna mumbles as Ava looks at her phone.

“Riley’s back” Ava says, looking at Nora with an amused smile before turning to her co-worker.

“I’m on break, Mick” Ava says as Mick nods and Ava runs towards the door, and leaves.   
  


-

“Where is she? Where’s Riley?” She asks, opening the door seeing Nate wearing a baby carrier with Lyra in it.

“First of all, she woke up the baby. Second, she wanted me to give you that envelope.” Nate says, pointing towards the envelope.

“You let her leave? What’s the matter with you?” She asks, closing the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My bad, but I was a little preoccupied raising your child,” Nate says, as Ava opens the envelope.

“Read it. I think you’ll be happy.” Nate says, as Ava starts reading the paper.

“They’re adoption papers. She’s putting Lyra up for adoption and she needs me to relinquish my rights. If I sign this, I’m not a mother anymore.”

“Amazing, right? Well, see I’m not the only one who’s excited.” He says, pointing at the baby.

“Yay! Whoo!” Nate says mocking a girl's voice and moving Lyra's hands. As Ava looks at him, are you serious? look on her face

-

As Ava pacing around the kitchen, Zari plays with Lyra “So, I sign this, and Lyra has a new mommy?”

“Pretty much.” Nora says, as Ava sighs and places down the adoption folder.

“The letter says they already have a family lined up” Nora explains, as they hear knocks on the door.

“If I do this, If I let her go, I don’t want to hear about it. I never want to talk about it again, okay?”

As Ava looks at Nate “Okay” Nate says,

Then Zari who has the baby hand on her face “okay” Zari says, as Ava opens the door, to be met with a man,

“Where is my precious little grandbaby?” The man says, causing Ava to sigh.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Ava asks, as he walked into the apartment

“I’m a grandpa!” he says happily walking into the kitchen

“Hey, Mr. Hunter” Nate says, Her dad just moved passed him.

“What is he doing here? Did you tell him?” Ava asks, as Nate shrugs.

“I didn’t even tell him I was here.” Nate says, as her dad quickly turns to him.

“Oh, I’ll get to you.” Rip threatens Nate's eyes widens knowing Hunter is the manager and he treats him like a son more than his own father.

As Rip turns to the baby “Oh, hi.” He says taking the baby away from Zari “Oh, she is just a big ol’ pile of love”

“Yeah, I really don’t think that’s love that you’re smelling” Zari says shaking her head.

“Okay, who wants to explain to me why I had to hear that I was a grandpa while I was at the golf court? That Vandal Savage couldn’t wait to let me have it” Rip says,

As Rip holds on the baby he sees her diaper is taped up with duct tape to hold it. “Is this duct tape?” He asks as everyone turns to Zari.

“We were having a closure issue.” Zari says, defending herself.

“Oh, what, you couldn’t find a stapler? Honestly.” Rip says, as Ava shakes her head.

“I can’t sign those papers now. It’s not gonna happen” Ava says, walking towards Nate.

“Hey, don’t worry about your dad. You gotta do what you think is right, I’ll totally back you up.” Nate says, patting Ava on the back.

“What papers?” Rip asks, as Nate eyes widen and he starts to panic.

“You’re on your own, sis.” Nate says, standing up and moving in the kitchen.

As Ava sighs “Dad… I have some news” Ava says moving towards her dad.

“Yeah. You knocked up some girl because you couldn’t figure out the basics of birth control. We’re past that, baby, okay?” Rip says as Ava shakes her head.

“Mr. Hunter? Rip?” Zari says with a smirk.

“Really?” Rip says, as Zari clears her throat.

“Mr. Hunter. Lyra’s mom wants to put Lyra up for adoption and for Ava to sign away her rights” Zari explains, as Rip looks at Ava

“Really?” Rip asks, as Ava nods.

“So you’re- you’re thinking about giving up this little girl?” Rip asks.

“Yeah, I was thinking about it.” Ava says,

“Oh, good” He says, sighing and laughing.

“Good- what do you mean, good?” Ava asks, as Rip laughs again.

“Oh, Ava, baby. You can’t begin to understand the kind of sacrifice it takes to be a parent. When I married your mother, and she had you and your brother, we had to put our dreams on hold.” Rip says as Ava tilts her head.

“What dreams?” Ava asks,

“Being married and childless” Rip says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

“Ava… baby, I love you, but you can’t raise this little girl. You haven’t even finished raising yourself. You’re barely paying your bill… Baby, your mom still buys your pants” Rip says, as Zari looks at Ava's pants then her, as Ava sits up straight.

“This baby needs a grown-up. You gotta sign those papers.” Rip says, as Ava nods.

-

“9 a.m she will be ready” Ava says, hanging up the phone.

“Done somebody from the adoption agency will be here first thing in the morning.” Ava says

“You okay?” Zari asks, as Ava shrugs.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Ava answers, Zari shakes her head.

“Ava, if you don’t want to do this-” Ava cuts her off

“It doesn’t matter. Dad is right. I couldn’t raise this baby even if I wanted to.” Ava says, as Nate nods.

“Ave, it’s going to be okay. It happened. you dealt with it, and now, as you said, we’re never talking about this again.” Nate says,

-

“No, don’t I swear” Adrianna says,

“Okay, okay” Behrad says with a smile.

“No, I will hurt you” Adrianna threatens, as Behrad shakes his head.

“Okay” Behrad says, before tilting his head.

“ _ So… _ did you always like Ava?” Behrad asks, as Adrianna rolls her eyes.

“Oh, my god, you’re obsessed.” Adrianna says, Behrad laughs.

“I don’t know. Kind of. Guess I always thought maybe someday, but back then I just figured I was too loud or too-” Adrianna admits getting cut off by Behrad.

“Too rude or too much, or too you” Behrad adds.

“Okay, we’re not making a list.” Adrianna says, as Behrad laughs.

“Well, you’ve grown to be a beautiful and successful woman- I think you can safely move on from Ava Sharpe.” Behrad says,

“Why would I want to do that?” Adrianna asks, as Behrad chuckles.

“Uh, sis did you miss the part in the story about the baby?” Behrad says,

“The baby she doesn’t want to give up?” Adrianna asks, as Behrad shakes his head.

“If that’s True, then why did she make that call?” Behrad asks,

“Because her entire family is telling her she can’t do it. If nobody believes in her, how can she believe in herself?” Adrianna asks, as Behrad nods.

“She can’t do it alone,” Behrad says, Adrianna shrugs.

“You don’t know that?” Adrianna says, as her phone starts to ring.

“Oh, it’s Ava. Her Dad is about to leave her alone with the baby.” Adrianna says, standing up.

“You’re going?” Behrad asks, tilting his head.

“Alone is in all caps” Adrianna says, before pinching Behrad's forearm.

“Ow! Ow!” he yelps.

“What was that for?” He asks, rubbing his arm.

“For making me talk about my feelings. You know I hate that. And tell Nate to go easy on her, you too” Adrianna says,

“What why me?” Behrad asks.

“She looks up to you both of you. In her eyes, you guys have everything.” Adrianna says, leaving the bar.

As Behrad looks at his phone and opens it and looks at his lock screen “Not everything” he whispers.

-

As Adrianna got out of the elevator she heard someone running “Wait, wait, wait!” A voice says out of breath. It’s Nate.

“Oh, my god” Adrianna says, as Nate runs in front of the door.

“You- You gotta give me a minute.” he says, as he starts panting.

“Maybe now I know why I was traded” Nate says,

“What?” Adrianna asks,

“Behrad told me what you said. You were right. I didn’t believe in her, I didn’t think she could do it” Nate explains,

“So why are you telling me?” Adrianna says,

“Because… if you go in there and help her she’ll never believe in herself, either.”

-

“Adrianna, Adrianna, Adrianna, Adrianna, please? She’s hungry, or thirsty, or tired. I don’t know, I don’t speak baby.”

-

As Nate and Adrianna sits on the stairs they heard the elevator open “Z” Nate whispers

“What is going on?” Zari asks, as Adrianna shakes her head.

“Charlie and I were at the movies when Ava called and said Lyra’s having some kind of meltdown” Zari explains.

“I don’t think Lyra’s the problem”

-

“Zari, I swear, if you’re not home in two seconds. I’m gonna eat all your food.” Ava says, she groans before deciding to call Nate again.

-

As they heard a phone ring they started looking at their phones. Until Nate realized his phone was in his jacket that was sitting in the middle of the hall. “Turn it off,” Zari says, as Nate goes for his jacket.

-

As the phone continues to ring Ava decides to look through the peephole to be spotted with nothing. Meanwhile, on the other side, they all crowd around the door, making sure Ava doesn’t see them.

Ava turns to look at Lyra “okay. So, it looks like it’s just gonna be you and me, huh?”

“Guess, we’re really gonna do this thing, okay. Lyra, hey.” Ava says moving towards Lyra.

“Hi, baby. Come on, it’s okay.” she says, picking up Lyra.

“Please don’t break, please don’t break, please don’t break. Okay.” She says holding up Lyra.

“okay. It’s okay. It’s okay, Lyra mommy’s here it’s okay,” she says, walking before hitting the table and letting out yelps, as Lyra started crying.

“Aah. it’s okay”

-

They decided to buy a pizza and wait for Ava “I’m telling you, there is no way. Bodily functions make her queasy” Zari says,

“She can do it,” Nate says, shaking his head.

“Where’s your faith, Z?” He asks.

-

Meanwhile as Ava tears apart the duct tape “See! Here you go.” Ava says placing the tape on the diaper.

“There. Okay” She says patting the baby before using the grill tongs to pick up the dirty diaper and turns to the trash can and throwing it away, she looks at the tongs before deciding to throw it away too.

“Hi”

-

“Lyra?” she says, trying to feed Lyra.

“Please eat. Come on, Lyra look, look, Lyra, it’s good” she says, moving the bottle towards her mouth.

“Mmm” Ava hums while drinking the milk, before looking at the drink disgusted

As she forces herself to swallow the milk “Oh, a total lie. It’s actually quite disgusting. No wonder you don’t want to eat” she says when she was done.

“Please eat.”

-

“Come on, Lyra. Just a sip, okay?” Ava says, as Lyra fusses.

“Come on.”

-

“Okay, come on.” Ava tries, as Lyra cries.

“Come on, you have to eat. I’m begging you. Come-” Ava cuts herself she gives up, as Lyra fusses again.

Ava flips the bottle in the air and catching the bottle with ease as Lyra starts murmuring, Ava tilts her head before deciding to do it again Lyra starts murmuring

As Ava flips the bottle again “what? You like that?” she asks, tossing the bottle to one then the other, as Lyra murmurs.

“Look what mommy can do” she says tossing the bottle around

“Huh?” she says with an amused smile.

She chuckles “I do this at work every day” Ava says,

“Huh? You want some? Here it comes. Here it comes, baby.”

As Ava lets out a short laugh “Oh, my god, you’re eating. Thank you so much” Ava cries.

“Holy crap, now I’m crying.” she says, as she chuckles.

“Carp. Don’t say crap! Don’t use swear words.” She says, and laughs.

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re eating.” She says, as she watches Lyra eat, she lets happy chuckles.

“You’re so cute.”

-

Nate wakes up with Zari head on his chest, and Adrianna on his stomach “hey, wake up” Nate says, he turns his head to look at Zari.

“Z, you’re drooling on me.” Nate says, shaking his body, waking them both up.

“Oh,” Zari says, wiping her hand over her mouth.

-

“Ahh… Boo! Ooh.” Ava says before mimicking a monkey.

Ava looks up as she sees Nate opening the door, with Zari and Adrianna following behind. “Hey.”

“Hey. you okay?” Nate asks,

“Yeah. I think I want to do this. I can’t let her go. I love her,” she says, before leaning up and kissing Lyra's forehead, as Zari and Adrianna smile at Ava.

“Did you guys hear me?” Ava asks, as Zari nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, we heard you” Zari says, with a smile.

“You should probably call the agency. It’s almost 7:00” Nate says, as Ava nods.

“Come on,  _ mi amor. _ Here we go.” Zari says picking up Lyra.

“Ooh, Somebody could use a bath. Oh. You both could.” Zari says, looking at Ava.

“I’m gonna go get a bottle ready.” Nate says, walking into the kitchen,

“But I want to give it to her, okay?” Ava says, standing up.

“We’re really gonna have to get on some kind of schedule though for real,” Zari says, walking into the kitchen.

As Adrianna just watches and smiles  _ “What do you mean?”  _ Nate asks,

“Well, we have a baby now so I mean, we kind of have to be adults.”

_ “Okay I’ll do the shopping”  _ Ava says, Zari opens her mouth and says.

_ “Okay, let’s talk about…”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate has some shocking news, and Ava meets the hot blonde.

**_3 years later 2020_ **

I was trying to get life together my best friend moved in with me, everything was great when I met an angel at her doormat and everything changes,

Three years later, everything was great in my life, my child was healthy, but then I met a woman who changed everything...

"Got the bag, got the bottle, got the keys, got the- got the baby" she says with a smile looking at Lyra.

"Am I forgetting something?" Ava asks,

"Your phone" Lyra says, as Ava nods.

"My phone" she says, patting herself down.

"My phone? Where's my phone?" Ava asks, as Lyra points towards the table.

"There's my phone," Ava says picking up the phone and putting it in her pocket before picking up Lyra, moving towards the door and leaving.

/~/~/~/~/

Ava was taking Lyra to the doctor today, Lyra is getting her shots today. She will deny this but she is low-key scared of shots. So this day couldn't have gotten even worse.

"There you go," the doctor says, placing the princess bandage on Lyra's arm.

"Ava now since Lyra got the shot do you think it's your turn?"

"Me?!" Ava says, as the doctor nods.

"Now Doctor Smith you been my doctor for tens of years and you know I don't do shots," Ava says, as Dr.Smith sighs.

"Ava do this for Lyra," The Doctor says, as Ava quickly looks at him.

"Did you really just bring my daughter into this?" Ava asks, as Dr.Smith nod.

"Fine...." Ava says, with a groan.

"Thank you," Dr.Smith says, as Ava rolls up her sleeve.

"Don't tense," Dr.Smith says, as Ava winced and her eyes widen, as the needle went into her skin.

"Done," He says, putting a bandage on Ava's arm, as Ava sighs.

"You want a lollipop?" Dr.Smith asks, as Ava looked at him for a moment before nodding.

/~/~/~/~/

"That wasn’t so bad wasn’t it?" Ava says, throwing her lollipop stick in the trash, as Lyra nods.

"Ava?" A voice says, causing Ava to freeze, and force a smile, before turning around.

"Kate hey," Ava says, as Kate smiles back.

"Hey what happened? Did you lose my number?" Kate asks, as Ava nod.

"You know this little girl plays with anything she finds, she might even flush it down the toilet," Ava says, as Kate shakes her head.

"You said that before," Kate says, as Ava eyes sightly widens.

"I have?" She asks, as Kate nods.

"Look I'm sorry-" Ava says, before getting cut off by Kate.

"I don't want your apologize," Kate says, walking away before turning around.

"And my name is Violet," Voilet says, opening the door and leaving.

"Shit," Ava says, before looking at Lyra.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," Ava says, getting on one knee to be Lyra height.

"I really need to stop cursing don't I?" Ava asks, as Lyra nods.

A blonde pass them, catching Ava eye, she was beautiful, she quickly looks at Ava, before leaving the room. 

"I wonder who that hot blonde is?" Ava says, talking to Lyra.

"Should I ask?" Ava asks, as Lyra nods, and Ava picks up Lyra, before moving to the front desk.

"Uh who was that doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Ava asks, as the nurse tilts her head.

"Freckles?" The nurse asks, as Ava nods.

"Why?" She asks, as Ava looked at Lyra before looking at the nurse.

"Uh, I think she could help my little girl," Ava says, as the nurse nod.

"That's Dr.Lance," The Nurse says, as Ava nods to the new information.

"First name?" Ava asks.

"Sara," 

"Alright thank you," Ava says, walking to the front door, leaving.

"That was easy," Ava says, as she walked to her car.

/~/~/~/~/

"Man I'm saying she was beautiful," Ava says, as Zari rolls her eyes.

"You only saw her for a second," Zari says, as Ava smiles.

"It only took a second," she says, as Zari scoffs.

"You saw a glimpse!" Zari says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Ava says, as Zari gave her a skeptical look.

"I bet you don't even remember what she looks like," Zari says, as Ava scoffs.

"I do," Ava says, as Zari gave her a disbelief look.

"Brunet-" Ava says, as Lyra cuts her off.

"Blonde" Lyra says, as Ava nods.

"Blonde hair" Ava repeats.

"Brown-" 

"Blue," Lyra says, stilling playing with her toy.

"Blue eyes"

"No freck-"

"Freckles,"

"Freckles," Ava repeats, as Zari chuckles.

"Tall-"

"short,"

"Short," Ava repeats, as Zari smirks.

"See! How your baby remember you don't?" Zari says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

"Lyra remember a lot of stuff," Ava says, as Zari tilts her head.

"She does?" Zari asks, as Ava nods.

"Password to my phone," Zari says, looking at Lyra.

"Zero zero zero zero," Lyra says, as Ava looked at Zari.

"oh I need to change my password," Zari says, taking out her phone.

"Why is your password zero zero zero zero?" Ava asks.

"I'm always forgetting my password," Zari deadpanned, as she hears a knock on the door, as Ava opens the door, she sees an awkward man with glasses, she recognizes him from Nora law firm.

"Grey?" Ava asks, as the man shakes his head.

"It's Gray," Gray says, as Ava nod.

"Why are you here?" Ava asks.

"I'm looking for Nora," Gray says, as Ava shakes her head.

"Wrong apartment," Ava says, as her dad walk pass Gray and goes into the apartment.

"Hey Grey," Her Dad says, as Zari eyes widen.

"Oh no," Zari says, as Rip nods.

"Oh yes,"

"She's in the apartment in front of us," Ava says, closing the door.

"God damn it," Gray heard Rip say on the other side of the door, as Nora walked out of her apartment.

"Grey? Hey I thought we were going to meet at the firm?" Nora asks, as Gray smiles.

"It's Gray and I thought would come by to be early," Gray says, as Nora nod, as Ava’s apartment door opens.

"Your watching Lyra," Ava says, as they saw someone stand up.

"What?" Rip asks, as Ava smiles.

"Thank you," Ava says, closing the door.

"Hey," Ava says, looking at Gray and Nora, as Nora walks in front of her.

"You looking snazzy as ever," Nora says, fixing Ava's collar.

"Why thank you," Ava says, as the elevator door ding, and the group walks in.

/~/~/~/~/

"She was beautiful," she says, as the brunette laugh.

"How long did you look at her Sara?" She asks, as Sara roll her eyes.

"Whatever Astra," Sara says, as Astra smile, and shakes her head.

"You coming to my job to celebrate right?" Astra says, as Sara nods.

"Yeah to celebrate and hoping you keep it," Sara says.

"I will," Astra says, as Sara tilts her head.

"And you said the same thing about asking out Charlie," Sara says, as Astra shakes her head before looking at her phone.

"Alright got to go see you at eight?" Astra asks, grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah," Sara says, as Astra nod.

"Bye love you," Astra says, walking towards the door.

"Bye love you too," Sara says, as Astra leaves.

/~/~/~/~/

"Zari," Rip says, as Zari looks at him.

"Rip," Zari says, as Rip sigh.

"I need your help," Rip says.

"With what?" Zari asks, as Rip finish his drink.

"Help me ask out Gideon," Rip says, as Zari scoffs.

"What happened to your 'game'?" Zari asks, as Rip roll his eyes.

"Can you help?" Rip asks, as Zari shrugs.

"I don't know," Zari says.

"Please please come on Zari I need this," Rip begs, as Zari smirk.

"I can see that your desperate which I like so I'm in," Zari says.

"Thank you," Rip says, handing her Lyra, standing up.

"I didn't agree to this," Zari says, as Rip starts to walk away.

"I can't hear you," Rip says, as Zari groans and stands up.

"Come back here patchy!" Zari shouts, following him.

/~/~/~/~/

Nora was finishing her paperwork, as she heard someone knock on her door when she saw the man she smiles.

"Hey babe," Nora says opening the door, as the man smile.

"Hey I thought that you probably forgot to eat so?" Ray says, showing the big belly burger, as Nora smile.

"Thank you," Nora says, before sitting back in her seat, as Ray sits in the seat in front of her desk.

Ray noticed Nora eyes kept on darting to the tall awkward man with glasses. "What wrong?" Ray asks, as Nora sighs.

"My new assistant Gray," Nora says, as Ray tilts his head and frown.

"I believe he might have a crush on Ava," Nora says, as Ray shakes his head.

"Does he know she's fully gay no male attraction," Ray asks, as Nora shrugs.

"I guess he doesn't," Nora says, as Ray sighs.

"Poor buddy," Ray says, as Nora sadly smiles.

"I'm surprised he haven't noticed Ava literally dated every women in my law firm," Nora says, as Ray chuckle.

"I may repeat poor buddy," Ray says, as his phone ding, and he looked at it, it was a text from Nate.

"Got to go," Ray says, as Nora tilt her head.

"It's my evening talk about Zari session with Nate," Ray says, as Nora roll her eyes.

"He need to man up and ask her," Nora says, as Ray laughs.

"Bye," Ray says, giving her a quick peek on the lips, before towards the door.

"Bye babe," Nora says, as Ray leaves, she bits her bottom lip, and look through her glass window that shows the office.

_ How much do you like Ava Gary? _ Nora thought looking at the man.

/~/~/~/~/

"Hey Nate," Ray says, as Nate smiles.

“Hey bro,” Nate says, putting on his shirt.

“You ready?” Ray asks, as Nate nods.

“Yeah,” He says, grabbing his bag.

“Take me home first I need to change,” Nate says, as Ray tilts his head and nods.

“Can you do me a favor?” Ray asks, as Nate nods.

“Sure,” 

“Ask out Zari,” Ray says, as Nate sighs and shakes his head.

“I can’t,” He says, as Ray frowns.

“Why?” Ray asks, as Nate smile.

“I actually just started dating someone,” Nate says, as Ray forced a smile.

“Who?” Ray asks, as Nate shakes his head and smiles.

“You will meet her at the bar tonight,” Nate says, as Ray nod.

“Alright?” Ray says, as Nate smile.

“Now stop asking too many questions and let’s go,” Nate says, walking out of the locker room, Ray shrugs and follows behind.

/~/~/~/~/

“The bar is packed tonight,” Behrad says, as Ava nods, as Ava looked around the bar.

“Who are you looking for?” Behrad asks, as Ava sighs.

“My new manager,” Ava says, as Behrad gasp.

“What?” Ava asks, as Behrad picked up something, causing Ava eyes to widen.

“What is she doing here?” Ava asks, as Behrad places Lyra in the seat beside him.

“Hey baby who was taking care of you?” Ava asks as Lyra points towards a brunette, causing Ava to sigh.

“Auntie Z,” Behrad says, as Ava nods, before tilting her head.

“I thought I left you with grandpa,” Ava says, as Behrad and Lyra points to her father who is talking to a brunette, that she believes is Gideon.

“Watch Lyra and stay with her,” Ava says, as Behrad nod.

“Hey dad?” Ava says, as Rip gave her a small smile.

“You must be Gideon nice you to meet you,” Ava says, shaking the woman hand.

“can I borrow him for a second?” Ava asks, as Gideon nods.

“Thanks,” Ava says, as her dad stands up, and walking beside her by the bathroom.

“What?” Her dad asks, as Ava sighs.

“Why did you leave Lyra?” Ava asks, as Rip shake his head.

“I didn’t leave Lyra I give her to Zari,” Rip says, as Ava points toward Zari who is dancing in the middle of the bar.

“Oh,”

“I’m sorry,” Rip says, causing Ava to cut him off.

“Look we can talk about this later just continue what you were doing...what exactly were you doing?” Ava asks, as Rip sighs.

“I was trying to get a date with her,” Rip says, looking at Gideon.

“As I think about it Zari was supposed to be helping me,” Rip says, leaving alone, as Ava shakes her head, and sees the brunette sister walk in.

“Adrianna,” Ava says, causing the blonde to turn around.

“Hey Aves,” Adrianna says, giving Ava a quick hug.

“Can you help Behrad real quick?” Ava asks, as the twin nods.

“Oh okay?” 

“Why is she here?” Adrianna asks, when she saw Lyra.

“I don’t know Grandpa left her with aunt dumbass and I don’t know where she is,” Behrad says, as Adrianna sighs.

Ava watch as a blonde and a brunette walks in, its her new manager and she believes the doctor is with her.

“It’s her,” Sara says, as Astra turns to look at the woman, and her eyes widen.

“That’s literally my boss,” Astra says, as Sara nod.

“Oh?” 

“I need you two do me a favor?” Ava asks, as the siblings nods.

“What?” Adrianna asks.

“I need you to get Zari and sit with my dad,” Ava says, as Behrad tilts his head.

“Why?” Behrad asks.

“You will know later,” Ava says, as the siblings nod, and Behrad picks up Lyra, and walks towards Rip, as Adrianna gets Zari, Ava quickly looks at her watch and then the door, before turning to her co-worker.

“Mickey,” Ava says, causing the man attention.

“I need you to send drinks to that group,” Ava says, as the man nods.

As Ava watched towards the women who walked in. “Are you Astra?” Ava asks, the brunette nods. 

“You can set up your office down the hall to the right,” Ava says, as the brunette leaves and the two blondes walk towards the bar, as Ava looks at the blonde.

“Do you work at a hospital?” Ava asks, as the blonde nods.

“Dr.Lance?” Ava asks, as Sara tilts her head before nodding.

“Ava Sharpe I saw you at the hospital the other day,” Ava says, as Sara nods.

“I saw you too just don’t know how you know my name?” Sara asks.

“One of the nurses,” Ava says.

“Sorry if it sounds weird I wonder who you were I believe I don’t want my daughter to have the same doctor like me,” Ava explains, as Sara nods.

“Who is your doctor?” Sara asks, as Ava shyly smiles.

“Dr.Smith he is getting old so I don’t want him to die on her,” Ava says, as Sara chuckles.

“You know Dr.Smith is fifty-five right?” Sara asks, as Ava’s brows knitted.

“He is?” Ava asks, as Sara smiles.

“Yeah,” Sara says, as the two blondes laugh.

“I believe your friend will come any time soon,” Ava says, as Sara nods.

“Let’s play a quick game as we wait,” Sara says, as Ava shrugs.

“Okay what game?” Ava asks.

“Two truths and a lie,” Sara says, as Ava nods.

“Okay you go first,” 

“I trained in a martial art, I’m straight, and I played Peter Pan in a school play,” Sara says, as Ava pretends to think for a second, Ava hummed.

“Peter Pan,” Ava says, as Sara shakes her head.

“What? I need to hear this story?” Ava says, as Sara smiles

“I got up on stage and started singing then I froze I couldn’t remember any of my lines my mind just went blank,” Sara explains, as Ava laughs.

“What did you do?” Ava asks.

“Well I broke out in a tap dance of course and then I ran off stage crying,” Sara says, as Ava chuckles before tilting her head.

“So your straight is a lie?” Ava asks, as Sara nods.

“I’m Bisexual,” Sara says, as Ava smiles.

“I’m Lesbian,” Ava says, they stared at each other for a moment before Sara clears her throat.

“Anyways your turn,” Sara says, as Ava nods.

“Okay, I can never play paintball again, I love pineapple pizza, and my favorite movie is Peter Pan,” Ava says, with a smirk, as Sara groans.

“Oh my god,” Sara mumbles, as Ava laughs.

“Which is a lie?” Ava asks, as Sara roll her eyes.

“Obviously the Peter Pan,” Sara says, as Ava nod.

“Paintball was mess up,” Ava says, as Sara smiles.

“Oh do tell?” Sara says, as the group look at them, as Behrad smiles.

“She’s telling the paintball story funniest story,” Behrad says, as a brunette walks behind him.

“I think Nate still have the scar,” a voice says, causing Behrad to turn around.

“Nora? Where’s Ray?” Adrianna says, as Nora smiles.

“He’s almost here,” Nora says, sitting in between Gideon and Rip.

“What are you ALL you guys doing here?” Rip asks, as Nora shrugs.

“Nate said he has some news,” Nora says, as Zari tilts her head.

“He did?” Zari asks, as Nora nod.

“Oh Ava told us to come over here,” Adrianna says, as Nora shrugs again.

“That’s probably the reason,” Nora says, as Behrad shakes his head.

“Or to talk to the blonde,” Behrad says, as the group nods.

“Most likely,” The group says, as Gideon tilts her head.

“Fun fact I never watched Peter Pan,” Ava says, as Sara's eyes slightly widen, as Sara opens her mouth to say something, two brunettes walking in, with Ray and Nate following behind.

“Nate!” Ava says, getting the man attention, as the other blonde turn around.

“Hey Aves, can you meet us over there?” Nate asks, as Ava nods, and follow Nate.

“Amaya? Charlie? What are you guys doing here?” Sara asks, as Charlie shrugs, as Astra walked back in.

“Astra Hey,” Charlie says, as Astra just smiles.

“Follow me,” Amaya says, walking towards the other group, as the women follow Amaya, as Ava tilts her head looking at Sara, as the other blonde shrugs.

“Guys this Amaya,” Nate says, as Behrad eyes widen looking at the brunette, as Amaya gave him a sad smile.

“She’s my new girlfriend,” Nate says, as the group face falls, as they looked at Nate and Amaya in shocked.

“Your what?!”


	3. DNA Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News came out, and People hang out

"Your what?!" The group says as Nate tilts his head.

"My girlfriend," Nate repeats, as the group went quiet, causing Sara to clear her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Congratulations Maya," Sara says, as the group nods.

"Thank you," Amaya says, as Adrianna smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Adrianna says, Amaya smiles, as Adrianna noticed her siblings, she pushed them a little.

"yeah nice to meet you," Zari says, with a forced smile.

"yeah," Behrad says, Amaya stares at Behrad for a moment, before smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Amaya says, Nate looks at the two women, he wants to like her.

"Ava and Nora," Nate says, Ava looks at Nate, as Nora did the same thing.

"It's great to finally meet you two Nate talks about you guys a lot," Amaya says, Ava smiles, as her nose's scrunched up, she slightly tilts her head.

"Weird never heard one thing about her," Ava says, Nora nodded her head.

"I didn't even know you existed," Nora says, Ray shakes his head, before smiling.

"Nice to finally meet you, Amaya," Ray says, Amaya smiles.

"Same here Palmer," Amaya says, Ray looks at his girlfriend, who rolls her eyes, before smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Nora says, Amaya smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Amaya says, they all turned to Ava, who frowned, causing her father to roll his eyes.

"Nice to see you, Amaya," Rip says, Amaya raised a brow.

"Aren't the woman who owns Jiwe's VeterinaryClinic," Gideon says, Amaya smiles.

"Yeah nice to see you again Mr. Hunter Ms. Grace," Amaya says, Gideon smiles.

"Nice to see you too," Gideon says, before looking at Ava, who looks at Zari and Behrad, her brows knit.

"Ava," Nate says, with worry in his voice, she turns to him with a smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Amaya," Ava says, turning to Amya, who smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Amaya says.

-

Nate decided that they all should hang out, the girls. It was a great idea, so they did it. They all went to the nail salon, it was going to be fun, but Ava, Charlie, and Zari got bored easily. "So where are we going after this?" Ava asks, the other woman nodded their heads.

"I want to go to the arcade," Zari says, Adrianna smiles.

"No," Adrianna says, the women frowns.

"why not?" Charlie asks, Adrianna didn't respond, Zari smiles.

"You don't have a reason," Zari says, Sara smiles.

"I mean it does sound fun," Sara says, Ava smile grew.

"see!" Ava says, Adrianna scoffs.

"Shut up," Adrianna says, as Ava gasped, Adrianna opens her mouth to say something, before her twin cut her off.

"don't change your word she's not hurt," Zari says, with a pout, causing Adrianna to roll her eyes.

"The arcade actually sounds fun," Amaya says, her sister smiles, as Nora looked towards Ava, with a smirk.

"I can beat you dance battle," Nora says, Ava shakes her head, with a smirk of her own.

"don't lie you never win," Ava says, Nora, rolls her eyes, as Sara raised a brow.

"You know how to dance," Sara asks, Nora nodded her head.

"She was a little ballerina," Nora says, Sara smirks.

"I'm sure I can beat in a dance battle," Sara says, as Ava licked her lips, before smiling.

"Stop flirting," Zari says, causing Ava to roll her eyes.

"Hey don't hate the player if you don't have no game," Charlie says, Zari scoffs.

"I have game," Zari says, Charlie shook her head.

"No you don't," Charlie says, Zari smugly smiles.

"I can prove it," Zari says, Charlie raised a challenging brow.

"Alright at the arcade try to get all the dates you want," Charlie says, Charlie saw something flash in Astra's eyes, before the brunette turned away, as Zari smirks.

"Want to bet?" Zari asks, causing Charlie to turn to her, and smirk as well, as Zari walked towards the door.

"fifty on fifty," Charlie says, opening the door, letting Zari walk out first, before walking out herself.

When they were fully out. "so who you got?" Ava asks, taking out her phone, and opening notes.

"ten on Charlie," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head.

"Nah Zari got a little game twenty on Z," Adrianna says, Amaya's face scrunched up. 

"I'm probably a little bit new but my sister..." Amaya trails off, as Sara nodded her head.

"Yeah Charlie something," Sara says, Amaya bits her bottom lip.

"thirty on Charlie," Amaya says, Nora shakes her head.

"Stop playing with my friend hundred on Z," Nora says, Ava smirks.

"Alright Nor," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.

"who you got?" Sara asks, Ava shrugs.

"They both could spit some game," Ava says, Adrianna nodded her head.

"You right about that," Adrianna says, as Nora cringed.

"But Zari hasn't spat some games in years," Nora says, Amaya frowns.

"Why?" Amaya asks, the three women looked at each other.

_Deciding to ignore her question, "I can't put it in," Ava says,_

-

Ava shakes her head, with a smile. "okay you win," Ava says, as Sara smiled. It was their fifth game they both won twice, Sara noticed the group walking back to the table.

Sara grabs Ava's hand and pulled them towards the group at their table. "So who won?" Nora asks when they both got to the table.

"Base on the looks on their face Sara did," Adrianna says, as Amaya raised a brow.

"so?" Amaya asks, Sara smiles.

"yep," Sara says, Nora raised a brow.

"I had to let a girl win," Ava says, defending herself, never letting go of Sara's hand.

"The time," Zari says, walking towards the table, as Amaya took out her phone, and reads the time.

"eleven fifty," Amaya says, Zari crossed her arms, over her chest.

"How many?" Zari asks, Charlie smirks.

"ten dates," Charlie says, Zari gave Charlie a challenging look.

"Same," Zari says, Ava frowns.

"quick question," Ava says, Zari looked at the blonde.

"Yes?" Zari asks.

"Are you actually going on these dates?" Ava asks, with a British accent. 

"I don't know," Zari says, trying to mock her.

"Great accent," Charlie says, with a smile, which Ava returned.

"I don't know about you," Charlie says, turning to Zari, who rolled her eyes.

"one more date," Zari says, Charlie smiles.

"ten minutes," Charlie says, as Charlie started to walk away, but Zari stopped her.

"hold on," Zari says, before clearing her throat looking at their hands, Ava slightly blushes to move her hand away, Zari smiles.

"Thank you let's go," Zari says,

-

Couple of days later, it was a tie both got another date, Zari actually had fun hanging out with Amaya. "She's so hard to hate...." Zari says, with a groan, as Ava smiles.

"I know right she's just so god damn loveable," Ava teases, as Nora looks at her, with a smirk.

"Damn just so easy," Nora teases, as Zari rolls her eyes.

"Shut up," Zari says, as Nate walked in, she smiles at Nate, before walking past him, Nate raised a brow, before shrugging it off.

"Here," Nate says, placing down the box before running out the room.

"A DNA test?" Ava asks, looking at the box, with a frown.

"I'm checking if I'm really a Heywood," Nate says, Ava raised a brow towards Nora.

"I mean now I want to check if I'm really Damien's," Nora says, picking up the box, as Nate walked out.

"That's the spirit Nor!" Nate says Ava frowns.

"Why give it to me?" Ava asks, Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"I want you two to do it with me," Nate says, Ava sighs.

"Nate..." Ava says, Nate smiles at her.

"Aves don't act like you don't want to find out if you really Miranda's," Nate says, Nora, nodded her head.

"I mean none of us was at your birth," Nora says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

"Because you wasn't born yet and you were born three months before me," Ava says, looking at Nora before turning to Nate.  
  
"Please,"

"fine,"

"when would I find out?"

"A week later,"

-

A week passed, Ray decided to throw a party for Amaya to welcome her in, as well for Sara. Everyone was having fun when Nate pulled Nora away, with a worried look on his face. "what?" Nora asks, Nate sighs.

"The DNA's came back," Nate says, handing Nora a piece of paper, Nora opens her paper and reads it.

"Damn it I'm he's," Nora says, Nate rolled his eyes.

"Nora," Nate says, Nora raised a brow.

"are you?" Nora asks, Nate nodded his head.

"Yes," Nate says, before grabbing the paper, and turning it to Ava's page.

"Now look," Nate says, handing her to paper, she reads it.

"oh my god," Nora says, shaking her head, she looked at Nate.

"When did it happen?" Nora asks, Nate rolls his eyes.

"obviously in nineteen eighty-two," Nate says, in a _duh_ tone.

"I mean- never mind," Nora says, handing Nate the paper.

Nora walks towards the two, "what's wrong?" Gideon asks, Nora sighs.

"I need to tell you both something," Nora says, Ava frowns.

"What?" Ava asks, Nora opens her mouth to say something but gets cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hold on," Ava says, moving towards the door, her eyes widen when she opened the door.

"Jonas...Mom," Ava says, Jonas smiled.

_"Hey Ava," Jonas says, as Rip opened his mouth to say something._


End file.
